Stop The World
by DL4SGorJG
Summary: This story was inspired by Demi's song Stop The World. Some of it is based off of true events and some is just made up. Hope you enjoy! PS There will be SMUT!
1. Stop The World

**Demi's POV**

"Demi I can't do this anymore." she yelled with tears rolling down her face.

I felt like crap knowing I caused her this much pain, I never meant to.

"Sel, please, I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say!" I felt the lump in my throat, my eyes blurred and she just stood there wiping the tears from her face.

_It was only about a year ago, that her tears were tears of joy. We were at the park under one of the many trees that we had claimed ours. It was hidden, away from anyone or anything. I was leaning against the trunk of the tree watching her while she was doing cartwheels back and forth. Her shirt would rest above her belly button each time and the sun hit against her bare skin perfectly. Our friendship was just that, a friendship but I always knew that I wanted something more. I couldn't help but giggle, seeing her so genuinely happy made everything feel right._

"_What?" she said standing up and acknowledging my giggle._

"_Nothing." I said with a slight smile._

"_Dem, you don't just giggle to giggle. Tell me what's on your mind." she sat down next to me and soon I caught her playing with some loose threads on my shorts. _

"_Can't we just leave it at nothing?" I winced looking at her._

"_No." she said and I swear she had read my mind or something because it only took a few seconds before I felt her lips softly against mine. I could tell she was hesitating at first but once I placed my right hand on her cheek, she gained the confidence to continue. The kiss wasn't lustful or sexual. It was loving and sweet. _

_I was first to pull away. Not because I wasn't enjoying it, but because I was surprised. "Where did that come from?"_

"_I'm sorry. I thought that was what you wanted." I could tell she was just as confused as I was._

"_Well..I mean...was it what you wanted?" I asked in curiosity._

"_Dem, why are you so afraid to just be honest with me? And to answer your question, yes."_

_I don't think I was afraid of her, I think I was just afraid of what everyone else would think. "Sel, your my best friend. I tell you everything."_

"_So why not this?" I knew she wasn't just going to let this go. She wanted me to open up and usually I could only do that with a guitar in my hand or while sitting alone behind the black and white keys of my piano._

"_It would just make things more complicated." it was vague but at least I wasn't trying to change the subject._

"_Tell me this. If we weren't about to make this movie together (Princess protection program), and our every move wasn't being watched, would it still be complicated?" _

"_It would definitely make things easier if we weren't being watch by everyone and their mothers."_

"_Well Dem, we can't Stop The World. We both made the decision to be who we are."_

"_I know and I don't regret it."_

"_You know I love you right?" I could see tears building up in her eyes._

"_Yeah," I smile, "how could I forget you say it constantly."_

_She turned away from me and before she could wipe the single tear that had fallen off her face, I grabbed her chin so she was facing me and placed yet another kiss on her lips. _

"_I love you too."_

"Demi just leave, please I don't want to see you right now." She lowered her voice and I wanted to believe that she was going to calm down so we could just talk about what was going on but she noticed that I wasn't leaving and started yelling again!

"Demi I said to leave! Just go!"

"Fine i'll leave."

I didn't argue with her about leaving because well, I'm sad to say this but this has been happening way too often lately.

**Selena's POV**

I heard the door close and that's when I broke down completely. Why didn't she fight with me like she always does. Had she finally gave up on us? I know that we hadn't exactly said we were together, but she still knows how I feel about her. Instead of keeping everything bottled up inside I decided to log onto my personal blog that I had started not too long ago.

_**In life you have to cherish the things that matter to you the most. When you look at me I realize that everybody else doesn't matter. I wish you felt the same way whenever you look at others and think that they could give you so much more in one night than I ever could in a lifetime.**_

_**I'll get over you eventually. **_

_**It might be wonderful, it might be magical, it might be everything I've waited for...**_

I figured leaving her name out of the post was for the better. She would know that it was her I was talking about but no one else would.

_It's kind of funny how she started sleeping around even though when we first started whatever this is she me a promise that I didn't expect her to break. We were in my room watching Donnie Darko, her favorite, her hand was on my knee and I noticed her start to slowly move higher up on my thigh. It wasn't the first time she did this but it made me really uncomfortable so I grabbed her hand and looked at her. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked as she had a wicked smile on her face. _

"_Nothing..." she said still smiling cause obviously she was lying._

"_Demetria, stop lying! Its not a good look for you."_

"_Ugh don't call me that,"she rolled her eyes,"and fine you want to know what I'm doing."_

"_Yes, that's what I asked isn't it?"_

_She didn't answer she just pulled me in for kiss and soon she had me straddled in between her legs as we continued to kiss and she tugged on my bottom lip asking for my permission to enter my mouth with her tongue. As she entered my mouth I let her be in control only because she has always been the more dominate one. She started moaning into my mouth and slowly made her way down my jawline to my neck. I couldn't help but moan as she sucked, bit and licked my skin, which was something that had never happened before now. She moved her hands to my hips and started unbuttoning my pants which I didn't notice until she forced her right hand down the front and I could feel her finger rubbing against my underwear. _

"_Dem..Demi stop..." she released my neck and looked down at me._

"_What's wrong? It looked like you were enjoying yourself." she smiled and raised one of her eyebrows which was always so adorable._

"_I was..."_

"_well then we shall continue." and at that she rubbed harder against my underwear._

"_Demi...I...,"It felt so good, "Just please stop."_

_she removed her hand from my pants and got off of me sitting next to me."Really come on! I know for a fact you were enjoying that." she said with the same smile on her face._

"_I just don't think we should be doing that kind of stuff."_

"_But we're the only ones here and I'm done watching this movie, can't we continue?"_

"_Why can't we just take it slow?"_

"_Okay..." I knew she was sick of hiding whatever this was from everyone and she wanted more but I wasn't ready for that. _

"_Promise?" I asked looking at her in the eyes with my pinky help up._

"_I promise. I just wish things were different sometimes." she said while hooking her pinky with mine._

"_Different how?" _

"_I wish that people would just be okay with us being together and that we could be normal but we aren't."_

"_None of that matters though. As long as we're happy together, nobody has to know."_

"_You're right. oh and sorry about..."_

"_You don't have to apologize." I kissed pecked her lips and then we just continued watching movies._

******I logged off, cleaned my face of all the tears and went to bed because tomorrow was a new day.**


	2. I Love You, You Love Me

**Demi's POV**

Instead of going home I just sat in my car wishing that I could go back in to Selena's house and apologize but I knew apologizing wouldn't help in my case. I knew that she would find out about me sleeping around eventually. Just like she figured out that I had been fighting an eating disorder, cutting and drinking whenever I got the chance. I didn't want to hurt her in any way but I also couldn't keep living this way with her. Yes I love her but why couldn't people just know about us already? I think that's why I ended up fucking all those other people, and yes I said fucking because that's what it is when it doesn't mean anything. In all reality all I wanted was Selena. Sometimes I'd even picture her in the place of whoever it was in bed with me, of course that didn't make what I was doing right but it felt right at the time. I have no clue how I'm going to fix this, this time. All I know is that I'm way too tired to drive home. Looks like I'll be sleeping in my car tonight.

**Selena's POV**

I woke up early the next morning not because I wanted to but because I just couldn't sleep knowing I was alone in my bed for the first time in forever. Usually I'd only be alone if she was on tour and I couldn't go with her, but now I was alone because she didn't fight for me. I just sat in my bed for a while wishing Demi would call or knock on my door, but I didn't think that was going to happen. I went and opened the shades to my window to let the natural light come through and as I looked down into the street I saw Demi's car still parked in the same spot she had pulled into last night. I walked down the stairs and out to her car. As I looked into the passenger side window I saw her sleeping faced towards me. I couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked, even if I was mad at her, with her hugging her knees close to her body and smeared makeup from the night before. I lightly knocked on the window and she moved her body a little, opening her eyes slowly. I gave her a weak smile as she rolled the window down.

"I thought you didn't feel like seeing me..." she said in her sleepy voice.

"Come inside, so you can wash your face and get proper rest."

"Are you sure?" she asked a little more alert.

"Yeah come on. I'll fix you something to eat too." I don't know why I was doing this. Maybe because I feel bad and she has a way of pulling me in everytime no matter how upset she makes me.

"Alright." she rolled up the window, opened her door and walked in the house behind me. We didn't say much once we got inside. I watched her as she made her way to the bathroom, once she was inside and I could hear the water running I laid down on the living room couch. I heard my bedroom door close and figured she would sleep for awhile so I tried doing the same without success. An hour had passed so I decided to make something for Demi and myself. By the time I had finished she still wasn't up and I didn't want to eat without her so I made my way to my room and found her sleeping in just her underwear and bra. I gently put my hand on her shoulder and whisper, "Demi, wake up..."

I'm just glad she isn't a heavy sleeper. She opens her eyes slowly then turns her back to me laying her head back on the pillow.

"Demi, come on breakfast is going to get cold."

"I'm not hungry anyway..." she mumbled with her eyes still closed.

"Really? but you didn't even eat before you went out last night."

"I ate there."

"Demetria, don't lie to me. You need to start eating more."

"Ugh okay Mother, "She sat up and looked at me, "What did you make me?"

"Well I made french toa...," She didn't even let me finish. She jumped out of bed, put her glasses on and ran down the stairs in just her underwear and bra. I found her pouring syrup all over her plate.

_It reminded me of when we were kids and our moms decided to take us out for breakfast before we had to go do a taping for Barney. Demi was wearing the same jean jacket that she wore the first day that we had met and she had ordered a chocolate milk and some french toast to eat, just like I had made today. Once the food had gotten to our table she asked for her mom to hand her the syrup and she ended up making a sticky mess while drowning her french toast. _

"_Demetria, that's enough." her mom said while taking the syrup out of her hands._

"_Sorry Mom, but no one can ever have enough syrup!" she said looking up at her mom and adjusting her glasses on the bridge of her nose. _

_I didn't know then that in just a few short years we'd end up being home schooled together and that we would fall in love because we would spend basically every second with each other. All I knew was that I had a new friend and I was happy that my dreams were finally coming true._

"Gee Demi...save some for me." she just smiled at me and continued to eat.

We ate in awkward silence which was odd for us because we were never quite when we were together. Once we finished she finally spoke, "I'll do the dishes since you cooked."

"You really don't have to. I invited you in remember."

"It's the least I can do considering that if I wouldn't have fucked up last night and the times before I wouldn't have needed the invite in the first place." she said while getting off her seat and walking towards the sink. I had almost forgotten that she was still half naked until she started the water.

"Can I at least rinse?" she giggled at this.

"Yeah, sure Sel."

At first we just started with small talk like "You missed a spot." and "ouch that's hot." We were almost done when Demi finally said, "Sel, you know I really am sorry." I turned off the water and looked at her, and she did the same.

"I know, but you can't just keep on apologizing for things, expecting things to be okay, and then go and do something else." for once I didn't yell.

"It's just really hard lately...Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"What's so hard about us?"

"Everything honestly. I want to be able to go out with you and be able to hold your hand. I don't want to be seen as just friends anymore."

"Disney would never approve." she just rolled her eyes, went back to washing the last pan and mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say?"

"Nothing...just nothing alright." she placed the pan down so I could rinse it and walked upstairs. I heard a door close but it was too hard to tell which one. When I finished I went upstairs and heard the sink in the bathroom running. I knocked on the door and after awhile I heard her mumble/yell "Come in, it's open."

I opened the door and she was brushing her teeth.

"You okay dem?" the only reason I asked was because I knew she had be recently struggling with her image. I didn't know why cause I thought she was the most beautiful thing on the planet but no matter how much I told her, it didn't stop her mom from calling me and telling me to keep and eye on her.

"I'm fine. But I should probably get dressed and head home. I leave for my (Here We Go Again) tour soon and it doesn't look like things are going to be resolved here."

"Oh right I forgot about that." again she didn't say anything as she walked passed me and into my room. She threw on one of her many band-tees and a pair of black skinny's. It was amazing how much of her stuff had somehow ended up over here. I watched her as she threw stuff in her bag, her pink camo straightener, her rubik's cube, that she could never figure out, and her brain boosters.

"Where's my contact solution." she asked as if I wasn't about to burst into tears. I swallowed, feeling the lump in my throat and said, "I put it in the bottom cabinet in the bathroom." It was always hard when she went on tour but this time she was leaving on bad terms which made things worse. She zipped up her bag and started heading for my bedroom door. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." she said and I could hear the sadness within her own voice.

"Demi, wait..." I said and she turned around not looking at me. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her neck and it wasn't long until I heard her bag fall to the floor and felt her arms around my waist. "I love you."

She pulled back from the hug and placed a light kiss on my lips. "I love you too." then she was gone.

**Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think, the more you tell me the sooner the next chapter will be up!**


	3. Two Worlds Collide

**Demi's POV**

Once I threw my bag into the car I felt the tears coming. It wasn't until I had gotten to the airport a few days later that I sucked it up and stopped crying. While I was at home, I was a complete mess and I felt like an idiot. I shouldn't have took it all out on myself but I did. There was tons of paparazzi everywhere asking about every little thing they could think of. Luckily I figured out how to block them out a long time ago. I had to stop thinking about Selena so much. I wanted to enjoy my time and I knew I wasn't going to be able to do so until I just totally pushed all thoughts of her out of my head. Everyone with me knew I wasn't in the best mood and once we made it to our first stop my band told me to clean myself up so we could go somewhere.

"Hey Dem, you okay?" Mike my guitarist asked. We had always been really close and I knew I could always tell him anything. He already knew that Selena and I weren't JUST friends, that there was something more so I decided to tell him about everything. It felt like I was talking for hours.

"Well, I mean, I guess I kinda understand." he said just staring at me like I just told him that I had killed someone and I needed his help to hide the evidence.

"I know, its a lot. But can you help me just forget about it for awhile. I don't want to be all upset while on tour. I just want to put on the best shows possible for all my fans."

"Come here Dem." He pulled me into a hug, " You know you're like my little sister. My advice to you is to remember the times you were happiest with Selena. Cause I know some of the songs on the set list are about her so forget the negative and just focus on why you wrote those songs."

"Well its because I love her." I giggled.

He laughed, "I know that...but I mean just remember what you were feeling when you wrote those songs."

"Right...Thanks Mike."

"Now come on, lets go cause some trouble."

We ended up going to this one club that only let me in because well I'm Demi Lovato. I have no clue how much I drank but at the end of the night it really didn't matter. Mike took care of me that night because he didn't want me to end up fucking some random. I was thankful for that, _I remember one time Selena and I went to some house party, I think Miley invited me and I told her that I was hanging out with Selena so she said to bring her along. It was a few weeks before we left to Puerto Rico for PPP and at that time we were already very open with each other about how we felt. Anyways Selena told me I could drink if I wanted because she wasn't really into that kind of stuff so I did and that night she took care of me. Miley and I were dancing while Selena was sitting down nearby. I felt Miley's hands on my hips and Selena didn't seem to like that too much because just as she saw Miley get a little more touchy she came and pulled me close to her, grinding into me. _

"_Damn Sel..." I said watching her as she got a little more aggressive._

_She whispered into my ear, "Well it got Miley off of you."_

_She continued dancing and gosh, I don't know if it was the liquor or the fact that I had never seen Selena so possessive but I wanted her so bad after that. I grabbed her closer and pecked her lips, she pulled away quickly hoping that no one saw. She grabbed my hand and had me follow her down a really long hallway. It was completely empty._

"_Why did you do that?" I could tell she was mad but I was in that happy drunk phase so she couldn't really aggravate me. This time it was me that grabbed her hand and pulled her along into a room nearby. I pulled her close again meeting her lips with mine and tugged lightly on her bottom lip. Surprisingly she didn't try pulling back she just kind of let me take total control of the situation. I had her up against the door and her legs were wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt her hands in my hair and just as I was about to move further there was a knock on the door. I pulled back from the kissed and yelled, "There's people in here, can you give us a sec?" I went back to kissing Selena when I heard an unfamiliar voice say, "No, we need our purses, we want to leave." I pulled back again and Selena rested her feet on the ground. She opened the door and let whoever it was in. _

"_Come on Dem, we should go home." when she said this I thought maybe there was a possibility that we would continue later but that didn't happen because I ended up being the sleepy drunk and fell asleep before we even reached the house._

**Selena's POV**

It had been a few days since Demi had left and I had to get back to work. Recording Wizards and working on my first album Kiss&Tell was probably the only things that kept my mind off of her. I tried not to spend too much time at home because she still had some of her stuff there and it just made me miss her more. Jennifer (Stone aka Harper) ended up spending a lot of time with me. She would do her school work with me, she even made funny vlogs with me a few times, and I was happy for a while. It had now been a few weeks and I was surprised when my phone went off while I was in the studio listening to some rough cuts of the album. It wasn't a text, it was a notification from twitter and across my screen I saw: ** ddlovato has mentioned you. **It took me a few times to actually understand what I was reading but I unlocked my phone and read the tweet: ** ddlovato: selenagomez I love you**

I was confused but I wrote back: ** ddlovato I love you too. **

It wasn't until a few days later that I was sent a video link of Demi singing Two Worlds Collide. She talked about Princess Protection Program and my new album which I didn't ever tell her the title but somehow knew. She dedicated the song to everyone there with their best friends and asked if someone could record it so she could give me a message. The music started and she said, "I love you and I miss you Selena." It made my heart ache knowing that even though things ended the way it did she still thought about me. If only I wasn't so busy with my own career I would find a way to fly out and stand back stage like I used to. _One time, I can't remember where we were exactly but I had surprised her by showing up to her show that day. She never really came back stage until the very end. She sang Get Back, I loved watching her on stage because that's the one place that I knew she was truly happy, and once she was finished she ran off towards the back and her face lit up with a huge smile as she ran towards me and brought me in for a tight hug._

"_Oh my gosh! Sel, what are you doing here? I thought you had to finish recording Wizards." she said pulling me out of the hug and grabbing my hand as we walked towards her dressing room. _

"_We finished a little earlier than I thought so I had my manager get me the first tickets available."_

"_I can't believe you would do that for me!"_

"_Well I had to come support my girl...my best friend, after everything she does for me."_

"_You're too sweet sometimes Sel." we had finally made it to her dressing room and I wasn't sure what she was looking for. _

_It looked like she pulled something from her bag and at that she said, "I was going to give this to you when I got back but since you're here, close your eyes." I felt her as she came closer and she placed her lips on mine. She pulled back and I was about to open my eyes, "wait, that's not it...Okay now open." I opened my eyes and she was holding a CD. _

"_Did you finally decide to make me a CD of that crap you call music?" I laughed and she did as well. "No silly, it's the first rough cut of a few songs that I've been working on."_

"_You're already working on new stuff?"_

"_Well I have you to thank for that."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yeah, I guess in a way you're kind of like my muse." we both laughed even though it wasn't really funny. We talked a little more and before we knew it we were traveling around together._

If only things could be like that again.

**Sorry the last two chapters have been kind of short but the next one will be a bit longer I promise! Hope you enjoy! I would love to hear what you think good or bad! Hope you enjoy! :D**


	4. Olive & An Arrow

**Alright so you guys might hate me during the next few chapters. But please continue reading and letting me know your opinions. Good or Bad I don't really care. Thanks! Hope you Enjoy!**

**Demi's POV**

Mike's advice worked for the majority of the time. Sometimes I'd break down on stage which was fine but I hated being so vulnerable in front of so many people. Whenever I would introduce a song sometimes I'd have to think twice about the way I worded things because I was always so close to letting everyone know about the true meanings behind certain lyrics and then who knows what craziness would start. Most nights I found myself wanting to call Selena and tell her how well the fans had reacted to my new stuff but I felt like if I did that things would just be complicated. So most nights I called Nick (Jonas) considering he helped me write a good portion of the album.

"Hey Nick, sorry I know it's late but I wanted to tell you about the show tonight. Everyone loves the new stuff it's great!"

"Really D, that's great! I'm surprised you called me though. I figured you would call Selena about this kind of stuff, unless you already called her." I let out a sigh. "What happened this time?" Nick and I had grown pretty close over the years, he knew a lot because well I had opened up to him when we were in the studio. For a while I wouldn't tell him what had inspired some of the songs we would write but I knew he was curious. _And one day he finally asked, "You write a lot about love, but have you ever even experienced it?" he looked at me very seriously, Nick was always more of the serious type but still the question took me by surprise._

"_Well of course."_

"_With whom?" okay now he was pushing it._

"_There's my first love...and then there's the person I love now." my first love was Trenton, he was a really good friend and always looked out for me, but sadly he had passed away a few years before and it was hard for me to talk about._

"_I didn't know you were involved."_

"_It's complicated." I said not wanting to say more._

"_We've got time." he smiled._

"_Nick, it's not exactly something I can just talk about."_

"_Come on you know nothing leaves this room." yeah, except for everything that we put into our songs. _

"_Okay, alright. It's Selena..." i said quietly hoping he didn't hear._

"_As in your best friend, Selena Gomez? You're joking right?"_

"_No, I'm being completely serious. It's just every little thing about her."_

"_Well she is an amazing girl, I mean she's beautiful, smart and super talented." I had forgotten about how much Nick had liked her until he said that._

"_Whoops i'm sorry Nick, I know how much you like her."_

"_It's okay...Wait what, I don't like her."_

"_Ha yeah okay." I said, mocking him. _

"_Okay, maybe I like her but you like Joe." I couldn't believe he was doing this._

"_Joe? Really?" I raised my eyebrows, "Okay maybe I have a crush on him, but I'm serious, I love Selena."_

"_I just hope for your sake she feels the same." And we left it at that. _

"Well D, when you come back to LA, everything will be okay, I know it."

"I'm not so sure this time. I really fucked up...no pun intended."

He laughed, "you guys will figure it out, I know you will."

"Thanks Nick."

"Anytime, now get some rest."

"K, goodnight Nick."

"Goodnight Demi." At that we hung up and I laid down in bed with too much on my mind.

**Selena's POV**

I knew in a few days Demi would be back in LA. I wasn't sure if I should try and talk to her first or if I should wait for to come to me. If I went to her she would think that everything she did was okay and we would probably end up fighting yet again and if she came to me, well she would apologize and I would want to forgive her. Either way it would end the same.

I had gotten to the studio early and only a few people were there. I walked to my dressing room and soon I heard on knock on the door. I opened the door and standing there was Jennifer.

"Hey so have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I asked totally lost.

"They're making a second Camp Rock, that means once Dem..."

"Wait what? But Sonny with A Chance should keep her busy for awhile, so she should be here for awhile right?"

She laughed, she probably thought I was insane for wanting Demi around, but no matter how much she hurt me, I would always love her.

"Selena, how am I supposed to know this stuff? All I know is that there's going to be another Camp Rock movie." I should've been excited for Demi, but I just wanted her back at my house, cuddling on the couch with me.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast even though I kept jacking up my lines. Everyone was so annoyed with me by the end of the day that I was happy when they let us all go home. Home was quiet even though Mom and Brian were both home for once. I sat in the living room while they were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Sel, can you come help us out in here?" my mom always was showing me how to cook different things which was great but today I wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, sure mom, I'll be there in a sec." I turned off the tv and walked to the kitchen, I must have looked as upset as I felt cause next thing I knew I was getting interrogated by my Mom and Brian.

"What's wrong Sel?" Brian asked as I walked in.

"Nothing, why?" I was horrible at lying even if I was an actor.

"You just aren't yourself. Did something happen that you aren't telling us?" I hated when my Mom did this.

"Mom, I'm fine, its just been a long day."

"I guess I have no reason not believe you. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Demi is out on tour." Brian knew too much sometimes.

"Can I go to bed? I'm not really that hungry."

"Go ahead honey, but if you need someone to talk to we're here." I didn't feel like talking to anyone, It's weird though because I wasn't even sure why I was so upset. It wasn't long till I was asleep.

"_Sel, please don't cry, everything is going to be okay." wait, is that Demi?_

"_No I ruined everything today, they even told me to go home early. Why am I never good enough?" _

"_You're good enough for me." at that she pulled me closer to her so our noses were touching_. _She wiped my tears with her thumb.I closed my eyes and kissed her harder than I ever had and made my way on top of her. She slowly laid back on my bed and moaned in my mouth as I straddled her waist. (What the heck is going on) I made my way down her jawline and tugged at the hem of her shirt, as if silently asking if I could remove it. Instead of answering me she removed it herself, making me pull away for a second, but once it was off I made my way to her neck and she let out a breath as I started sucking hard making sure to leave a mark._

_Soon we were both completely naked and her left leg was wrapped loosely around my waist as I rubbed two fingers up and down her slit, she wanted me so bad, I could tell by the way she bucked her hips just with the little contact I made. I kissed her stomach and her thighs...BEEP BEEP BEEP _

It was 6:00 am when my alarm woke me up from an extremely sexy, yet strange dream. I've never ever wanted Demi as bad as I did at this moment. I've also never had dreams as vivid as that one, it was probably because I missed her so much but still that was intense.

I finally came to my senses and made my way downstairs to grab a quick bite and head to the studio. I had just pulled up to the lot when I saw all three of the Jonas Brothers walking inside, I was about to walk over there when out of nowhere Demi walked up not too far away. I panicked and went straight inside to my dressing room. I didn't expect her to be here and after that dream I wasn't ready to see her in person. I didn't see her again for the rest of the day until I was about to leave the lot and I heard her yell, "Sel, wait up." I turned around and there she was only a few feet away.

"Hey, I've missed you!" she said as if everything between us was totally fine. "Is it okay if I go with you to your house, there's a lot we should talk about."

"I don't know Dem, my Mom and Brian are back in town." I caught myself looking everywhere but her face and all I saw was flashbacks from the dream. This needed to stop.

"When has that ever mattered? Come on Sel I'll only stay for awhile." she was pulling me in yet again.

"Okay but only for a while. You can't stay the night." no matter how bad I wanted her to. She smiled and got in the car. Instead of talking in the car she blasted the radio and sang along to almost every song. When we got to my house, we said our hellos and went up to my room.

"So..." I said not knowing what to say.

"The tour was amazing Sel. I really wish you could've came to at least a few shows. When I talked about you the crowd would go crazy!"

I giggled at the thought of Demi just randomly saying my name to get a reaction from her fans. "That sounds great Dem, but I know that isn't all you wanted to talk about."

"No it's not." she moved closer to where I was sitting on my bed and put her hand on my knee. I really wished she wouldn't have done that but I wasn't going to tell her not to.

"I really just wanted to say sorry, and I know sorry doesn't usually mean much when I say it, but I mean it this time."

"Demi...I know you feel bad, but I can't continue living like this. I did a lot of thinking while you were away and I'm tired of being happy one moment and completely depressed the next."

"But it won't be like that anymore. I just want you to be happy and I want to happy myself. And I'm happiest with you." she leaned in and tried to kiss me but I moved away before she could. I wanted to kiss her so bad, but I knew I couldn't let her do that.

"Really Selena?" she was angry now but I couldn't let her reel me back in, even if just this morning I wanted way more than just a kiss.

"Demi, right now we both need to just focus on ourselves. I have Wizards and my new album to focus on and you have Sonny with A Chance and soon you'll probably be leaving to film Camp Rock 2."

"You can't be serious right now." and now she was standing so I knew I was making her mad.

"I'm completely serious."

"I bet you didn't even miss me while I was away." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"What? How can you say that? I was a complete wreck while you were gone. All I thought about was you. I just think it would be best for both of us if we give each other some space. Maybe see people that we can actually be seen with in public. Don't you want that?"

"I do, but not with someone else."

"Please Demi don't make this harder than it has to be."

"The only one making this difficult is you."

"We can't Stop the World Demi."

"Whatever, don't use my own lyrics against me. If this is what you want so be it. Just know that no matter what, I'll always love you more than anything." I wanted to grab her and kiss her so bad but I couldn't, I knew I was hurting her but I was hurting myself as well. I knew that this was for the best though.

**Told you guys...But like I said please let me know what you think! Thanks! **


	5. We'll Be A Dream

**Demi's POV**

I didn't understand why Selena was doing this. Why couldn't things be okay between us like they used to be?

"Demi, I love you too, I hope you know that. I just can't be with you like this, right now."

"Fine, please just take me home then." All I wanted to do was hurt myself for making Selena feel this way. It was all my fault and now I couldn't even try and make it up to her because she was literally pushing me away.

"Come on, lets go."

"Wait, you said you love me right?"

"Yeah, I always will." if she loved me so much I couldn't just let her go like this. It had been too long, and I knew it was going to be awhile before she let me kiss her again so I had to try once more.

"If you truly love me, kiss me. Please." I never once begged like this, but I was desperate. She looked me in the eyes and at first I thought she was going to yell at me and tell me she couldn't but instead, she came closer so our foreheads were touching and slowly moved her lips closer to mine. I knew she was hesitating so I reached my hands around her back and pulled her close to me. I had missed this way too much, I couldn't let go, but she eventually pulled us apart.

"There, okay, now come on, it's getting late."

I hated being home. I hated not being able to cuddle up with Selena. It sucked, all of it. The only person that came to mind when I needed someone to talk to was Nick. I wanted to call him but it was even later than the last time I called and I felt bad bothering him with this stuff when I knew he still liked Selena. I didn't know how I was going to keep my distance when we worked at the same place, we were bound to run into each other. _When I first got the main role in Sonny with A Chance, I didn't think I would ever see Selena until she told me that I had nothing to worry about because her and Miley saw each other constantly. For a while Miley wasn't the nicest person to us because she thought Selena wanted to be with Nick but in reality it was Nick that liked Selena, not the other way around. Anyway, the first week I was shooting Sonny with A Chance, Selena came and watched._

"_So how did I do Sel?" her opinion meant a lot to me considering she is a much better actor than I am. _

"_You were amazing! Everyone is going to love you as Sonny, I can already see it!"_

"_Really? You think so?"_

"_I know so." she kissed my forehead. She came almost everyday that week when she had the chance. I did the same for her when she first started but I didn't expect her to do so considering she had just as much work as I did. _

Going to work was difficult because I saw Selena almost every time I was outside. Sometimes she would be alone and others she would be giggling with David or Jennifer. I knew neither of them were people to be jealous of but it still bothered me. I was just happy that Tiffany and Sterling were always willing to hang out in our dressing rooms. Everyone was kind of confused about Selena's and I relationship. I would've been willing to tell them exactly what was going on but no one ever really ask.

In a few weeks I would be leaving to film Camp Rock 2 with Joe, Nick, Kevin and many others. I was extremely excited that Disney had to decided to make a sequel since I had an amazing experience while shooting the first film. I should've been happy, but with Selena not acknowledging me whatsoever I couldn't handle it all.

**Selena's POV**

I don't think Demi will ever fully understand why I had to distance myself but for once I felt like myself. I even took to my personal blog to share my feelings:

_**I'm actually really blessed and I'm starting to see that I don't need you to make me happy anymore. For the last year you have done nothing but hurt me anyway. **_

Everything I wrote was true, I just couldn't believe it took me this long to realize it. Demi was now gone and I had been signed to start filming a movie called Ramona & Beezus once The Wizards of Waverly Place movie was out. During the break I hung out with friends including Taylor (Swift) and I also went to Texas for a while to visit my family. I ended up making vlogs with them and once I left I just wanted to go back, but it was time to start working.

It had only been a few weeks and I had ran into Taylor (Lautner) which was weird because I had only met him briefly before. We started hanging out more and more because we had been in the same place filming different movies. He was extremely sweet and he made me smile.

"So how much longer do you think you'll be here?" right now I wanted to stay here forever. It was just so easy with him.

"I'm not sure but lets just make the best of it." I smiled looking at him across the table,at this little cafe.

"Deal." he looked down at his phone checking the time. "I think we better get back to the car."

" I'll race you!" at this he took of running.

"Last one there's a rotten egg." he just had to say that didn't he? _Why couldn't Demi ever leave my mind? It made sense that a lot of things triggered memories since we would spend almost every second together. But this thought was one I had almost forgot about. We were at her house in Texas and we had just finished our last episode of Barney and Friends. It was late but we decided to go outside and look at the moon. I was worried about what was going to happen next because my dream was acting and now I didn't have anything to depend on._

"_What are we going to do now." I remember asking Demi._

"_We'll you're going to continue acting and I'm going to start singing. One day we'll be big stars!" _

"_How can you be so sure?"_

_She laughed, "I'm not but at least I hope that is going to happen."_

"_But, aren't you worried that we won't make it?"_

"_You can't worry about things, you just have to let things happen." I always admired her for her positivity. Even when things were horrible for her she still had that beautiful smile on her face. Her Mom had called us in so we could get ready for bed since we were only about 8 years old and it was already close to midnight._

"_I'll race you inside." she said sitting up from the spot on the grass._

"_You're so on." I said also sitting up._

"_One.."_

"_Two…"_

"_Three…" at that she took off._

"_What happened to Go?" I yelled trying to catch up._

_She laughed, "Last one there's a rotten egg." _

"Better hurry up slow poke!" Taylor said still running towards the car. I started running faster, getting closer to him and jumped on his back to get him to slow down. He laughed as he felt me on his back.

"Hey cheater! What was that for?" he smiled slowing down to a walk.

"Cheater? You're the cheater." I said making him think I was going to stay and chat. Once I was sure he thought I wasn't going to take off running again, that's when I took off.

"Who's the rotten egg now?" I said sticking out my tongue as I made it to the passenger side of the car.

**"****You better watch it Gomez!"**


	6. Wouldn't Change A Thing

**Demi's POV**

For once in a really long time I had a day off, but I had to spend it packing. Packing to film for a movie was always difficult and I usually had Selena help me because was always more organized. _Last time, when I was packing for Camp Rock, I called her almost in tears because I was extremely nervous. When she answered I apologized, "I'm sorry for calling right now Sel, but I'm freaking out, I don't know what to pack and what if I don't do a good job when I get there? what if they end up telling me to leave cause I'm not really what they want for the part.."_

"_Demi, just breath," she giggled, "I'll head over when I'm done. We only have a few more scenes to shoot."_

"_Okay thanks Sel." it took her awhile to reply, and I heard someone tell her that they needed her back on set, which made me feel bad for pulling her away from work._

"_Anytime Demi, but I…"_

"_You have to go, yeah I know."_

"_Dem, why don't you try playing some guitar or piano? That always seems to help when you're nervous or upset." It's amazing how no matter what she always knew what I needed most. I had a lot more practice when it came to piano, and I also enjoyed playing piano way more than guitar. So I spent a good two hours playing until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and there she was, smiling while I finished what I was playing._

"_Sel! I'm so glad you're finally here!" she giggled at how ridiculous I was being. _

"_Dem, you need to chill. I get that this is all very exciting and nerve racking but I'm here and I know for fact that everything is going to be fine."_

"_When did you become the positive one?" I asked only because she was usually the one that was always worrying about what was going to happen next._

"_When the person who always keeps my head on straight decided to put her head on backwards." We both laughed at how stupid it sounded at the time but in reality she wasn't lying. _I really wanted to call her up today and ask for her help, but I knew that was wrong of me to do, or even think about doing. So instead Dallas, my older sister, helped me.

The next day my dad and I boarded the plane along side all three of the Jonas Brothers and a few other familiar faces. We got there and right away we were put to work. They had us acting, singing and dancing this time around. I was completely drained, especially because it was freezing and they had me wearing summer clothes.

It was weird because now that Nick was actually around I felt like I didn't really need to talk to him as much as I did before. And, maybe its because I also had Joe. Joe and I had always been really good friends and like Selena and I, I always felt like there was some mixed feelings that were never really expressed. When I had first met him for Camp Rock, I have to admit that I had a major crush on him. I knew it wasn't smart to be crushing on my love interest in a movie, but it didn't bother me when people thought we were actually dating. It also didn't seem to bother him at the time.

Selena, as well as everyone on set knew we weren't actually together, but no one ever confirmed or denied the rumors neither. But this time around things were going to be different.

**Selena's POV**

After we had finished filming Ramona & Beezus my manager had brought to my attention that there were pictures of Taylor (Lautner) and I all over the internet and also some random magazines. It didn't really bother me but I knew I was going to be asked about it. That wasn't really a big deal either, because all I had to do was tell the truth, we were friends and nothing more.

With Demi still away I found more time for myself and I was hoping that maybe she would start maturing and growing a little too. I could've very well ended up dating Taylor (L.) but there was still part of me that wanted Demi, and only Demi. I just wasn't sure how she felt, but since Taylor (L.) was out of the picture and I was back in LA, I spent a lot of time with other friends. I was mostly with Taylor (Swift). We had met at one of the many Jonas Brothers concerts that I had attended, because Nick had wanted me there and I didn't mind going because I enjoyed watching the boys. Taylor was there to support Joe. They had been dating at the time and she was a total sweetheart all night, just getting to know me. From that day on we started hanging out more and we had become really great friends. Demi even hung out with us a few times. Taylor was well aware that Demi and I were something more than best friends and she knew that Demi had been cheating. What she didn't know about was all of the other things she did that probably hurt me more than they did herself. I kept most of that to myself though because I knew Demi was struggling with a lot more than she actually opened up about. When it came to certain things with Demi, it was always a don't ask, don't tell kind of situation. But then again sometimes when I did ask she still wouldn't open up to me. It wasn't until after Demi was done filming Camp Rock 2 that I had realized just how bad things were for her. Dianna (her mom) called me multiple times telling me to please try and reach out to her but she wouldn't answer my phone calls and all I knew was what her mom and Nick would tell me. _Nick had called me one night when he was worried about Demi going out with some of the backup dancers while they were still filming. I didn't think it was really anything to worry about since she had been partying a lot before she left anyway._

" _Sel, I'm just worried about her. She just isn't the same person anymore."_

" _Nick, I know you're worried but she really isn't my problem anymore."_

"_Just promise me you'll try and reach out to her. I know that she's dating Joe and that I should probably be speaking with him, but he's completely blind."_

_And that was what made me want to stop trying altogether. I knew she had always had a thing for Joe but I didn't think anything would ever actually happen. Knowing that the rumors were true hurt most of all. Then there was the numerous interviews and the photos from Teen Vogue. It was a week before the article was released and I had found out that exactly 2 days later Joe had decided to break it off with Demi. I read the article when it was released and I knew Demi was probably a mess. She was just so happy with him, and yeah it made me sick to my stomach but you could tell how happy he made her just by reading:_

_Interviewer: You guys were friends before you started dating. Whose idea was it to take the next step?_

_Joe: Mine._

_Interviewer: So, Demi, you didn't really fancy him?_

_Demi: I had always fancied him. Want to know what actually happened? One night I asked him, "What is the deal? We're perfect for each other. What are you doing?" And he was like, " This is really awkward. I have to go."_

_Joe: I needed time to think._

_Demi: And I thought, Great, I just ruined a friendship. But then the next day, he came knocking at my door._

_Joe: Once she confronted me, I kind of confronted myself._

_Like I said before, I knew she always "fancied" him so I knew that when I heard about the Camp Rock 2 tour things were going to get messy._

It was November 1st 2010 when I heard that Demi was entered into a treatment center, after she had punched one of the back-up dancers. I didn't know what to do. I knew that I had to be there for her but I didn't know how. I decided to call her since she wasn't allowed to be on any social networks or anything it was hard to get a hold of her but I did.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Demi? Are you okay? Are they treating you okay? I've been crying non-stop!" I said still crying cause I just felt so helpless.

I could hear her start to cry, "Yes, I'm okay."

"Now, get better. I love you Demi."

"Thanks for calling Sel. I love you too." and that was the end of it.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been trying to catch up with school work and I'm also working two jobs. I promise to try and post the next one soon, but for now please enjoy the first 6 chapters and my other one shots. Thanks for your support!**

**Also, please let me know what you guys think, it helps motivate me when I know that you guys are actually enjoying what I write! Thanks Again!**


End file.
